Wounded not broken
by Nerd with a keyboard
Summary: Courtney mysteriously breaks up with Duncan, is there a deep dark reason? It's M time! You must read, meanwhile, I MUST TYPE!
1. My hatred

**Happy author note dance!! This is a filler story so I can be a BETA-READER! I just wanna be one, so just read. **

Chapter One, When things fell to pieces.

I have to do it. He will kill me otherwise, Duncan, I am so sorry. His influence is horrible, I hate him, but he hurts me.

Duncan,

It is with sadness and regret that I write these words, I am sorry, but we can't be together. I have found a new boyfriend, and I love him…… More than I could ever love you. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we must never speak again.

Your Princess always,

Courtney

As I wrote that, I cried, tears splattered on the page, I HATE HIM! He made me break up with Duncan, when I really love him. But if I didn't, he would kill me, even more than I already am inside.

_Duncan's POV_

Bridgette walked up, handed me a letter, then turned and left. I opened it, shocked to read the words inside. Oh, no. My heart, it's in pieces. Wait, is that tear stains, she didn't mean those words, someone forced her, but who? When I find out, I will MURDER him! He will regret the day he messed with me and my princess.

**Who's the mystery man? Will Duncan actually kill him? Will Courtney escape unharmed? (M for later chapters, my first M, O.M.G.) **


	2. The man of my nightmares

The random author note title: Second chappie, writing without a plan, so randomness is mandatory

**The random author note title: Second chappie, writing without a plan, so randomness is mandatory. Whenever I am writing with no plan, randomness and craziness always insue. I thought you knew that. All I know is Duncan isn't included. I think.**

Chapter two: The man of my nightmares

There he is. Standing at the other side of the mess hall. The man of my nightmares, the one separating me and Duncan. Looking at him, you would think he would never do such a thing, but Noah is full of surpises. Like I never knew he was cruel, or 'loved' me, and hated Duncan. You would have never guessed. He's approaching, shit. "Hello, my love. How are you on this fine day?" "Get away, Noah, I don't feel like talking to you, EVER." He gripped my arm, tightly. "What?" "Ow. Hello. Noah. I'm great. Yourself?" Each word was strained. I loath him, but he is really strong. He loosened his grip, a definite bruise, another I have to explain to Bridge and the girls. "Thank you for asking. Well, let me tell you." He rambled off into this long, boring speech and I couldn't help but glance over to the other table, just to stare right into a pair of dark eyes.

_Duncan's POV again_

I was staring at her the whole time. I watched Noah walk over, grip her arm, and that was enough for me to lose it. I was about to stand up, but she looked over, and I was frozen. I was just staring. She stared back, and I could sense her sadness.


	3. The scene before the scene

The random author has a few words: Uh

**The random author has a few words: Uh. Hey. Thanks for sticking in to my half-suckish story, mostly random and other junk. Also, this may be the last chapter before the ONE! OH NOES! So, anyway…… LOOK AT LE CARL!! **

**Disclaimer: I will return them when I'm done, virtually untouched, all 20 of them. Heather and Harold will magically disappear into my dryer. Forever, and eternity, And Harold, you sicken ME!**

"Duncan." Fudge. It's Noah. "What?" "I suppose you heard the news. Courtney loves me, more than she could ever love a delinquent, like you." "Lies. You forced her, and I really should kill you, but unless I get the hint from Courtney, such as a bruise, or anything, you will have dug your own grave, got me?" I was holding the front of his shirt, threatening him with everything I had. "Fine. But I'm sure you won't get a word out of her. She's perfectly happy, without you. Why can't you see?" "I don't see what's not true." "Whatever." With that, he walked away. Oh, joy. He will make sure Courtney is perfectly 'happy.' I have to find her. "Hey, Malibu. Have you seen Princess?" "Oh, hey. Um. No?" "Bridgette." "Fine, she's over there in the cabin, but she told me not to tell you. Oh, shit." She slapped her forehead. I left her alonw to curse herself, headed in the general direction of Courtney. I peek through the screen, to see what she's up to. "Courtney?" "Duncan?" "Can we talk?" "How did you find me?" "Er. Natural ability." "Bridgette told you, didn't she?" "There's no point lying to you." "Well, what do you want?" "To talk." "Oh, then start talking." "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" "Positive." "Whatever, but if anything pops up, you know where to find me." "Probably breaking something or carving a skull into a tree." "Exactly.' I left the room, dissatisfied.

_COURTNEY!! POV_

I need some sleep, I'm gonna hit the sack early. Especially after the conversation with Duncan.

_**AfEwHoUrSlAtEr!!**_

I stir in my sleep, trying to turn over, but crushed by something heavy. "Bridge? Did you fall out of bed?" "Glad to see you're awake, Princess."

**Did I just experience my first cliffie? I think I did. If not, oh well. This is a story for firsts. So, yeah. Writing the next chappie as we speak. If you want me to update, you gotta let me write, so Laterz! I guess. **


	4. THE SCENE!

**HEAVILY DRUGGED PERSON WANTS A WORD: Hey. Glad you stuck around long enough for THE SCENE! (DUN DUN DUN!) Also known as the M scene, for a reason. I've never done an M before, so bare with me. Tell me if it sucks. So far no flames….. I SAID SO FAR!**

**Disclaimer: I know what I want for my birthday…..**

_Weird flashback mode…._

"_Bridge? Did you fall out of bed?" "Glad to see you're awake, Princess."_

My eyes shot open, hoping to see Duncan, but those were dashed when, blurry-eyed, I see Noah. "Never call me that!" "Why not? I thought you HATED Duncan. You swore you did!" "I could never hate him! I love him too much!" I screamed right back into his face. "Well, I guess something has to be done about that. I could kill you, but I know of something much worse." He grinned evilly, then started pulling my pajama's off. "Help ME! DUNCAN!!" "Oh. How sweet. You scream for him, he won't come. You broke his stupid heart." He was removing my underwear, while I was shoving him as hard as I could, and kicking him at the same time. "GET OFF ME!" I started clawing his face, but he seemed invincible. I continued my hopeless attempts to make him stop, when, just like that, my flower was gone. He'd forced himself into me. "UUGH!! You BASTARD! GET OFF ME! I HATE YOU! I WISH I WERE DEAD!" "No, you don't." We both turned our heads to see Duncan in the doorway, looking pissed.

**A/N I suck at these scenes. So, you might as well flame me now. If you thought it didn't suck, then you're probably the only one. So, yeah. Just review, flame, whatever you want to call it. **


	5. Just an authorsnote!

Just an update everyoneee. I know, I know. I've been gone for soo long, too long, in fact.

It's a really long long long story and it's mostly, well, erm, I'm lazy. I'M SORRYYY!!

Well, as part of my New Year's resolution I plan on making, I plan to get a little, okay a lot, more dedicated to my writing and updating and staying on top of everything,

Also, I may change up the shows I'm writing for a little, possibly a little less TDI and TDA, and a little more Deathnote and other random animes/mystery shows. I know, I know, I'm sorry.

Buttt, I promise to at least update all of my TDI stories, which you may have to reread, considering it's been a long long time since i've updated. And, if I review your story, I will attempt at being a little more sophisticated, and not just 'UPDATE NOW! I MUST HAVE MORE! -foams from the mouth-'


End file.
